


The Discourse of Annie Storm

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Ableism, All the fun stuff associated with Anevka's horrific backstory etc, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cyberbullying, Discourse, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting Mention, Gen, Harassment, Homophobia, Incest Mention, Lesbophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Poison Mention, Queerphobia, Serial killer mention, Slurs, Social Media, This is a fic entirely about discourse and you know what that means, abuse mention, death mention, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: [transcript from 7am news, channel 3]"Recently, YouTube star Annie Storm, known for her educational videos about the history of torture and murder, came under fire regarding her persona's tendency to joke about having been a murder victim, having killed people, and similar topics. In a shocking video released yesterday morning, Storm addressed the harassment and linked several articles on the topic of her life prior to joining the online video community. Storm's father was the infamous Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus, a serial killer who..."





	1. Formatting Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is... one of my favorite fics I've done for event week, and it's not even done yet.
> 
> Oct. 14: Every time I’ve tried to write it, I feel like it’s not good enough
> 
> (This is a lie, I've never written this one before but I wanted to do it for event week and so shoved a square peg into a round hole.)

** _ring-ading-dinger12-1_ **

> ** _accessibilitytube_ **
>
>> ** _stormtube-fam-superfan_ **
>> 
>> ** _ The Black Dahlia: How Brutal Murders Captured the National Imagination in the Post-War Period _ **
> 
> [image id: three gifs of YouTuber Annie Storm discussing the nature of the Black Dahlia murder. She is dressed in a vintage ensemble reminiscent of the late 1940s, with her hair and makeup done up to match. She has a slight smile as she talks. There are no subtitles.]

What the hell, she’s so _creepy._

seriously tho what the _fuck _is up w her??? Like we get it your morbid and like to make jokes about dead people, why are people still watching her when she’s like. getting off on really problematic shit on her show

can we please just cancel her already

\--

“Good morning, viewers. I’m here to discuss a subject that’s weighing heavily on everyone’s minds: just how much force _does_ it take to break a human finger, and is a human jaw enough? Please do remember to pay attention to the warnings before you continue watching. This episode features graphic body horror and surgery footage. It’s going to get rather _juicy_, if you will. Tread carefully.”

\--

** _Collaboration of the Month: Agatha Clay and Violet M Talk Women in Poison_ **

_“Right, so, we’ve been wanting to do this for—”_

_“Ages?”_

_“—right, ages, and we’ve been friends since I started dating her cousin—”_

_“Still don’t know why you did that, he’s such a pompous diva.”_

_“—and, okay he’s cute and he’s smart, lay off,_ anyway_ we’ve been meaning to do this, and now we are! So if you’re new to the scene, we’re part of a small network of vloggers called Vintage Scientia. Yes, it sounds pretentious. We do various educational history videos. I’m Agatha Clay, and I focus on women in STEM throughout history.”_

_“And I’m Violet M; I do videos on poisons and chemical warfare.”_

_“And music.”_

_“I play the gamba and it’s half my channel, but that’s not what I do for VS.”_

_“Still fun, though!”_

_“Anyway, today we’re going to be talking about…”_

_“I’m not saying it, Violet.”_

_“Right, so, today we’re talking about Lucrezia Borgia. You know, the Pope’s daughter from the late fifteenth century.”_

_“And the woman my mother was named after. For some reason.”_

_“Right, moving on, Borgia’s tendency towards poison is rumor at best. We’ll cover her for a moment, but the real juice of the story today is early 18th century Toffana.”_

_“You’re much less likely to have heard of her, but trust me. She’s a doozy.”_

\--

** _Script 4.05.2 Draft 3_ **

**Annie:** For those of you who have taken the time to spruce up your lives with a visit to a prison museum, you might realize where I’m going with this. While there were plenty of causes of death in the prisons during the Tudor era, including many of the famous tortures, an uncommonly discussed one is the infection at the wrists.

[image: cuffs from Clink museum <strike>fade in</strike> cut to image, no effects]

**Annie: **This is a replica of the handcuffs that were used at the time. As you <strike>can guess</strike> likely have heard, such cuffs can rub the wrists raw, depending on when and how they are positioned, and how smooth the metal is. However, another danger lurked, in the prisons that came even before then.

[image: cut to woodcut image, no effects. Still need to decide which; medieval, English, prison site]

**Annie: **The Clink Prison Museum is a wonderfully dark funhouse of history and torture, and tells you plenty about one of the oldest and most famous prisons in the world. You can even try on their cuffs… as they tell you all about how, without locks, the gaolers would instead heat up a short metal rod, slip it into those lovely little holes, and then pound it until the top and bottom were flat, sealing the cuffs closed until such a time as the gaoler decided to let them free again.

**Annie: **[lean forward, smile; include fan? consult with V] As you can imagine, the heat of the metal plug was most certainly transferred through that deliciously conductive metal, burning their wrists until the prison echoed with the screams of their pain.

**Annie: **[sit back, cover face with fan, eye smile?] Of course, you don’t hear about that much, and the practice did die out as proper locks were invented. Still, that’s one lock you _couldn’t_ really pick, now isn’t it?

\--

** _Twitter_**

> **Stormboy **@TStormboy 3h
> 
> New video up in thirty minutes! Watch as Seffie and I discuss how the introduction of electric bulbs influenced the way people used color in their clothes and cosmetics! (Yes, it will be on both channels.)

\--

** _Vintage Scientia: Behind the Scenes_ **

“Okay, Miss… Clay?”

“That’s my pseudonym. Real name’s Agatha [censored].”

“Right. So. Explain to me again how the kitchen caught on fire.”

Agatha buries her face in her hands. “I was trying to fix the microwave.”

“And…”

“And I got distracted by trying to make it better.”

“And then everything was on fire?”

“Yes, and then everything was on fire.”

“It sounds to me like we’re missing a few steps.”

“Listen, off—officer? Is that what I call firefighters?”

“No.”

“Fine, sir, whatever. I just. Listen, can you just tell me the damage? The insurance company’s investigator is going to be here any minute.”

“I’m still very curious about how this happened.”

“…okay, so you know how they shoot ‘Dunce Stunts’ next door?”

“I have no idea what that is.”

“Uh… the vlog that’s like… basically just ‘Jackass’ but with a little more planning?”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“Neither do I, sir. Neither do I.”

\--

** _Vintage-scientia-official_ **

**Reference Masterpost**

Vintage Scientia began as a group of blogs dedicated to providing information on both modern and historical aspects of subjects that are frequently written incorrectly in books, film, and other media. Below is a list of each blog, and if you click through, you will find a list of videos on various topics that may be useful.

> **Annie Storm:** Murder and Torture
> 
> **Stormboy:** Period Clothing and Fashion
> 
> **Agatha Clay:** Women in STEM
> 
> **Gil Holzfäller:** Aerospace Engineering (and lobsters)
> 
> **Zizi Chump:** Weaponry and Martial Arts
> 
> **Sophie Blitz:** Makeup and Cosmetics
> 
> **Tweedle D.:** Pets, Selective Breeding, and Animal Welfare
> 
> **Violet M:** Poison and Music
> 
> **Van Heliotrope:** Espionage and Coffee
> 
> **Queen Bang:** Piracy
> 
> **Colette Voltaire:** Politics
> 
> **Theo and Sleipnir are Doomed:** Alcoholic Beverages
> 
> **Moloch the Chief Minion:** Army Life for the Average Soldier, Basic Mechanics and Carpentry, Management of Friends who want to turn the deck you’re building into a three-story gazebo
> 
> **Da Boyz:** (New members) “Can a person survive this?” with plenty of testing. DO NOT TRY AT HOME.

\--

“Okay everyone, Gil Holzfäller here. We’ve got a guest star today. Everyone say hi to Zoing!”

[Gil picks up a toddler in a red hoodie and places him on his lap]

[mumble]

“Yeah, buddy, you can say hi to the camera. They’ll see it when I post the video.”

“HI!”

[Gil winces] “Little loud there. Okay, so for everyone who doesn’t know already, this is my son. He’s—Zoing, do you remember how old you are?”

“…three!”

“Yeah! Zoing is three. Before anyone asks, yes, he named my lobster after himself. I asked him what we should call the lobster and he decided his own nickname was a great actual name for a pet. I agree. Zoing, do you remember what we’re talking about today?”

“Da… Da Vinci. With—with—with the spinny?”

“What do we call it?”

“Cor-corkscrew!”

“Yeah! We’re talking about helicopters today, starting with Da Vinci’s corkscrew design. Fun fact, Dunce Stunts managed to make a partly-working one of those. I say partly because they didn’t get very high and also crashed rather quickly. I helped them build it, though, and we all signed waivers.”

\--

** _sandman-can-plan-man_ **

> ** _horticultureclash_ **
>
>> ** _gandalf-was-right_ **
>>
>>> ** _accessibilitytube_ **
>>>
>>>> ** _stormtube-fam-superfan_ **
>>>> 
>>>> ** _ Annie Storm: Strangulation, Asphyxiation, and Drowning _ **
>>>> 
>>>> (gifset 3/7)
>>> 
>>> [image ID: Five gifs of YouTuber Annie Storm, dressed in 1830s mourning clothing. She has red hair and pale skin, and is sitting in a corner of a room decorated primarily in shades of brown, giving her videos a steampunk aesthetic. Subtitles as follow:
>>> 
>>> First gif: _The age of enlightenment was not, in fact, a very enlightened time for murder._
>>> 
>>> Second gif: _There were new poisons, of course, but the old standbys of strangulation and asphyxiation were everywhere._
>>> 
>>> Third gif: _Strangulation’s a very annoying way to go, by the way. Hands around your neck? I hated it._
>>> 
>>> Fourth gif: _Absolutely awful, and the hospital bills were a nightmare._
>>> 
>>> Fifth gif: _Next time, I hope they just shoot me._
>> 
>> I really wish she’d just stop making these jokes. Every time she makes some dumb joke about how she’s Actually Dead or something, I want to punch my screen. There are actual victims of this sort of thing, or families of victims. Just shut up already, god.
> 
> lmao so dont watch???

She’s playing a character, dude, get over it. Victorian woman who’s survived a lot of murder attempts. It’s a thing she’s been doing a long time and, as a survive of physical abuse myself, I don’t have an issue with it. She starts every video with a warning on content and doesn’t sugarcoat things or try to victim-blame, which is already better than most. Move past it.

\--

[phone footage, shaky; clearly posted by a fan]

[view of a street, Gil Holzfäller and T. Stormboy walking along and holding hands. They are walking close together and smiling]

Cameraperson: —oh my god, it’s them, it’s the science dudes, do you think—

Friend: Just go talk to them, they’re just people, okay, not—

Cameraperson: No way, they’re going to think I’m so weird! Besides, I think they’re on a—

Man on the street: HEY FAGGOTS! GET THAT SHIT INDOORS!

Cameraperson, under her breath: Holy _shit._

[T Stormboy is holding Gil Holzfäller back, muttering something that the camera cannot pick up. Holzfäller calms down and keeps walking]

Stormboy: Wait, hey—hey! Are you filming us?

Cameraperson: Oh sh—Sorry! I’m, uh, I just—

Friend: She’s just a really big fan of VS! Can we take a picture with you?

Holzfäller: Oh, sure. Yeah.

Stormboy: Maybe don’t film people without their permission, next time.

Cameraperson: Shit, uh, sorry, I mean, um—

Friend: We’ll keep that in mind.

[in the background, a red-white-and-black blur slams feetfirst into the side of the man who earlier yelled the slur]

[the blur is Queen Bang, dropkicking the man; nobody notices them]

[end footage]

\--

[video thumbnail featuring Annie Storm holding a Red Vine]

**Vintage Scientia Compilation: Annie Storm Anachronisms**  
Oct. 3, 2018 246 likes, 34 dislikes  
_Posted by _Vintage Scientia Fantube

> Annie Storm presents herself as a Victorian woman almost immaculately. Once per video, she brings up something that is modern, does not comment on it, and then puts it away just as quickly. Here’s all of the ones up to 9/24/18.

**COMMENTS**

> _Jennyanyetc  
_RED VINE RED VINE RED VINE
> 
> _JoeSchmoe420  
_Still want to know what “relationship drama” she’s talking about from when her brother texted her. I thought he was dating Agatha Clay?
>
>> _I Am Henry VIII I Am_  
No, he said he was dating Holzfäller
>> 
>> _Banana Man  
_No, Holzfäller and Clay are dating each OTHER
>> 
>> _Birber  
_Annie Storm has a brother???
>>
>>> _Ninja Dan  
_Yeah, she’s T. Stormboy’s older sister.
>> 
>> _Modern Don Juan_  
Y’all they came out as poly seven months ago. They’re all dating each other
>>
>>> _Washington Heights B****  
_Sounds fake but okay

\--

** _BREAKING NEWS: ANNIE STORM THREATENS TO SUE VIDCON FOR ADA VIOLATIONS_ **

\--

** _oxblood-mariachi-band_ **

> ** _jung-was-a-freudian-fraud_ **
>
>> ** _angry-dooting-skeleton_ **
>>
>>> ** _accessibilitytube_ **
>>>
>>>> ** _stormtube-fam-superfan_ **
>>>> 
>>>> ** _ Behind the Scenes: Annie Storm and T Stormboy Q&A _ **
>>>> 
>>>> (gifset 1/9)
>>> 
>>> [image ID: Two gifs of YouTubers Annie Storm and T Stormboy. They are siblings, and are dressed in pajamas and sitting on a bed together. There is a box of cookies between them.]
>>> 
>>> First gif: T. Stormboy pulls a paper from a bowl and opens it. He reads, _“Have you ever cheated on a test?”_
>>> 
>>> Second gif: Annie nods sharply. _“Yes, one time they were doing a blood panel and I switched it out for yours so they wouldn't find the chloroform Auntie Theophania doused me with the night before, next question."_
>> 
>> I’m sorry, she _what_
> 
> Why couldn’t she just give us a normal fucking answer

I know it’s probably just part of the act but what the hell was their childhood _like_

\--

** _Planning for Fundraiser Reward: Agatha Clay and Tweedle D. Collaboration; to-do list_ **

  * Contact retrobreeders and animal shelters, see if any are willing to loan a pug or bulldog. One example with brachycephaly, one retrobred. 
    * USE VIDEO TO PROMOTE SHELTER AND ADOPT OUT THE DOG USED FOR THE VIDEO
    * Get materials to house dogs while on set 
      * Martellus will provide dog care materials
      * Food, water, treats
      * Place to go to the bathroom
      * Crate
    * Make sure someone’s watching Krosp so there aren’t any cat/dog fights
  * Research on 
    * Breed standards/dog shows
    * History of 
      * English and French bulldogs
      * Bull mastiffs
      * Boston terriers
      * Boxers
      * Pugs
      * Shih tzus
      * Lhasa apsos
      * Pekingese
    * Retro breeding groups 
      * See about a guest star
    * Get proof of donation to Planned Parenthood
    * Contact Terebithia for promotional plan
    * Schedule Seffie for hair and makeup duty 
      * Actually just make sure Seffie’s there at all. We’re going to need a mediator. – Agatha
      * It’s not going to be that bad – Martellus
      * Listen, if you want me to not punch you for saying something stupid again, you’ll bring your sister – Agatha

\--

[video thumbnail featuring Annie Storm and Zizi Chumup, and the back of Sophie Blitz’s head. She is wearing hair pins.]

**VS Collab: Wedding Weapons ft. Annie Storm, Sophie Blitz, Zizi Chump**  
April 27, 2018 803 likes, 16 dislikes  
_Posted by _Annie Storm

> Throughout the world and throughout history, women have worn their weapons to their weddings, sometimes in fear of assassins and sometimes in fear of their husbands to be. Let’s take a look, shall we?

**COMMENTS**

> _Bluebird Smiling  
_qiaurhfasdfk;jk I was _not_ expecting Sophie to just take off her skirt and start showing us how to strap a knife on a garterbelt?
>
>> _Gambling, Stealing, Lots of Sex Appealing_  
Dude, I don’t thingk ANYONE was  
Girl got legs for days
> 
> _69 Bottles of Goose on the Wall  
_Fucking bitch
>
>> _The Man They Call Jayne_  
Mood
>> 
>> _Clit-emnestra  
_If y’all could stop being lesbophobes for one second that’d be great
>>
>>> _Hurdy-gurdy  
_It’s not lesbophobia, she’s a BITCH
>>>
>>>> _69 Bottles of Goose on the Wall  
_If it were about her liking girls, we’d be talking shit about Sophie and Zizi too, they’re both bi? LMAO This is, and always will be, about her romanticizing murder and being a crazy fucking bitch who gets off on torture
>> 
>> _Birber  
_Which one
>>
>>> _69 Bottles of Goose on the Wall  
_Annie fucking Storm, duh
>> 
>> _Corporal Country_  
Could she please just die like she keeps joking she will? The world would be a better place.
>> 
>> _Everybody wants me  
_Wonder if she’d keep saying she hates cock if she ever actually _touched _one. Too bad nobody would ever get near her cranky ass if she wanted them to.
> 
> _Miles and Miles Away  
_Hoooooly shit do you think Sophie’s single?
>
>> _Quentin Queere  
_Maybe tone down the thirst where she’s likely to see it, dude
>> 
>> _Bluebell Bartender  
_She’s with Colette
>>
>>> _Miles and Miles Away  
_Damn it
> 
> _The Krampus Approaches  
_**@Annie Storm** Do you think you could do a video on tortures used by the Sultan’s armies when the Ottoman Empire was all over the Balkans? I’m writing a book and I’m having a lot of trouble finding sources that don’t seem biased.
>
>> _Annie Storm  
_I’ll definitely think about it! It’s been a while since I did a focused video on torture in a non-European culture. I’ve also been meaning to do a video about the whole Balkans-Romania-Turkey region again, so this sounds like it might be a good thing to touch on. I can’t promise anything, though, and I’m not likely to get it up soon, either. The next few months are already scheduled pretty rigidly.
>>
>>> _The Krampus Appraoches  
_Omg I didn’t expect you to actually respond! Thank you so much I have classes until summer starts anyway, so I wouldn’t be able to do anything with it for a while anyway.
> 
> _Heckin’ good pupper  
_Omg are those Winnie-the-Pooh undies??? SOPHIEH WHY
>
>> _Nardo and sasskey  
_Damn I wish it had been Zizi taking her skirt off…
>>
>>> _a monster in every port  
_Yes but she looked GOOD in that leather corset yeah?
>>>
>>>> _Nardo and sasskey  
_SHE DID
>>> 
>>> _I wanna be the stormbaby  
_Do you think T Stormboy made it?
>>>
>>>> _Nardo and sasskey  
_LMAO probably
> 
> _69 Bottles of Goose on the Wall  
_ **This comment has been removed for violating YouTube ToS**
>
>> _Jumanji-bo  
_Dude, you realize that saying shit like that is way, way worse than anything she’s doing, right?
>>
>>> _69 Bottles of Goose on the Wall  
_Fuck off, she shouldn’t be making these videos and everyone knows it
> 
> _Monkey See, Monkey fling doodoo  
_Kys whore
> 
> ** _I’m sorry. Comments have been disabled on this video._ **

\--

**Wulfenbach Twins sidechannel  
Transcript: S4E5**

> Zeetha: Today, we're going to explore why my twin brother decided to keep a lobster as a pet.
> 
> Gil: Today, we're going to talk about how my twin sister is dating some guy twice her age that we think might secretly be a hitman for the Romanian mob.
> 
> **[Click Here to Read More]**

\--

** _Twitter_ **

> **Annie Storm **@AStormgirl 3h
> 
> People keep trying to ship me with the guys I know.
> 
> Y’all.
> 
> I’m gay.
> 
> |
> 
> **Stormboy **@TStormboy 2h
> 
> NEVER say y’all again.

\--

** _oxblood-mariachi-band_ **

> ** _my-white-valentine-handbag_ **
>
>> ** _mizz-phyzik_ **
>>
>>> ** _accessibilitytube_ **
>>>
>>>> ** _stormtube-fam-superfan_ **
>>>> 
>>>> Honestly, I’m not even going to make this part of a set. You all know this thing.
>>> 
>>> [image ID: gif of YouTuber Tweedle D. in a white hoodie overturning a table while yelling. The subtitle says "THE DOG'S ABILITY TO BREATHE IS NOT LESS IMPORTANT THAN YOU WANTING A CUTE THING TO PUT IN YOUR PURSE!”
>>> 
>>> End ID]
>> 
>> OH SHIT IT’S THE MEME GUY
> 
> That was fucking Tweedle D?

Dude I thought he sucked but this is actually a great point, go Tweedle.

\--

**Colette:_  
_**Van, hey, can I borrow you for a video? I’m talking France in WWII and want a word on anti-Nazi spy rings and underground resistances and all that. You got time next week?

**Van:**

Does Friday afternoon work?  
I’ve got a few hours there.  
Oh wait, no, Tuesday’s totally empty, Agatha had something come up so we’re delaying ours.

**Colette:**  
Tuesday works! Stop by Studio 2C, that’s where I’m filming.  
Period clothes if you can.

**Van:  
**I think Tarvek might have something in stock, I’ll see what he’s got there.

\--

**hunter-bunting**

> **bigmac-inthe-sack**
>
>> **gingerivitis**
>>
>>> **moondragon77**
>>>
>>>> **vialsanddials**
>>>>
>>>>> **jormungan-drill**
>>>>>
>>>>>> **vialsanddials**
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> so Annie Storm is cancelled
>>>>> 
>>>>> what did she do this time???
>>>> 
>>>> You meant other than the stuff we already know?
>>>> 
>>>>   1. Collaborated with Tweedle D. and joked about poisoning animals (both of these are awful, he’s a misogynist and also fuck her for the jokes)
>>>>   2. Joked about murder
>>>>   3. Used her fucking ‘character’ to make jokes about women in the Victorian era being sexually abused by their dads
>>>>   4. Joked about killing like everyone she knows at least once
>>>>   5. Gives lesbians a bad name
>>>>   6. Romanticizes serial killers
>>>>   7. Romanticizes depression
>>>>   8. Looks like she’s getting off on torture when she talks about it
>>>>   9. Suggested the world would be a better place if men could be shoved into iron maidens whenever they were misogynistic
>>>>   10. Whenever she does a collab, she refuses to get up and keeps making whoever she’s working with do it get things for her?
>>>>   11. She’s trying so hard to be cool but she’s just a bitch, it’s fucking cringey
>>>>   12. Rape jokes about women in mental hospitals.
>>> 
>>> Uh…. Dude.
>>> 
>>>   1. Aren’t they cousins? And she calls him out whenever he says stupid shit. Lots of people have collabed with him.
>>>   2. Really not a huge deal.
>>>   3. It wasn’t a joke, she was weird about it but it’s something that actually happened historically, and educating people on this sort of thing is her literal job.
>>>   4. Not actually a big deal
>>>   5. Not really!
>>>   6. “Talking about them” and “romanticizing them” are different things
>>>   7. She has depression. Talking about it isn’t romanticizing it.
>>>   8. Part of the character and like. Not actually a crime. Weird, but if she’s not actually torturing anyone, or encouraging people to torture someone, then… what the fuck is the problem?
>>>   9. That one actually _was_ a joke. A really obvious joke. One that had her brother rolling his eyes and throwing Swedish fish at her.
>>>   10. Bruh she’s disabled??? She’s literally in a wheelchair every time she goes to con? She doesn’t _make_ them do it, she’s GOING TO BE IN PAIN if she does it herself, or super inconvenienced, so it’s easier on everyone if they grab it for her.
>>>   11. Cringe culture is dead.
>>>   12. They weren’t fucking jokes
>> 
>> lmao she gets canceled like every fucknig week and she deserves it
>> 
>> she’s a bitch! get over it! stop stanning her!
> 
> i've seen videos of her at cons she can fucking walk and is lying about her disability

She can walk but it’s with a lot of pain. She probably has a limited number of steps per day and saves them up for things like going to the bathroom. Like she hasn’t talked about it but it’s not a _hard thing to understand???_ She uses elbow crutches whenever she’s not in the chair! It’s pretty easy to guess! Like come on you think all her friends would stay friends with her if she was as big a bitch as you think? Tweedle D. has a prosthetic hand, and Agatha Clay used to suffer from regular seizures as a child, and half of them are autistic or adhd or _both,_ so just stop accusing a clearly disabled woman of faking her disability?

\--

** _Twitter_ **

**Sophie Blitz **@PrincessOfMakeup 8h

> To all of my so-called ‘fans’:
> 
> Leave my cousin alone. She’s dealt with enough shit, she doesn’t need all of you too.
> 
> **|**
> 
> **Tweedle D. **@TheDisforDog 6h
> 
> Fuck off and leave Annie alone. Thirty nasty emails in an hour? Fuck you.
> 
> ** _#IStandWithAnnie_ **

> **|**
> 
> **Sophie Blitz **@PrincessOfMakeup 5h
> 
> You know what? Yeah. **_#IStandWithAnnie_**
> 
> **|**
> 
> **Stormboy** @TStormboy 4h
> 
> Do you even need to ask? **_#IStandWithAnnie_**

\--

**Anevka  
**Othar posted another “Youtube is Evil (so like and subscribe to me, the only Good and Pure vlog)” thing again

**Tarvek  
**Okay, and?

**Anevka  
**Make him stop.

**Tarvek  
**If I could do that, I’d have made him do it three years ago, Anevka.

**Anevka  
**You owe me

**Tarvek**  
????  
No, I really don’t???!

\--

[video thumbnail featuring Agatha Clay, T. Stormboy, and Gil Holzfäller on a couch]

**Coming Out: Every Time is Like the First**  
Feb. 4, 2018 240k likes, 3.4k dislikes  
_Posted by _Agatha Clay

> Sometimes it’s hard to come out to the ones you love. Sometimes it’s hard to do it to strangers. Usually, it’s just hard, period. And sometimes they accept one part of you, and not the other. We’re here. You’re not alone.
> 
> [This video is not an official production of Vintage Scientia.]

**COMMENTS**

> _PurplePridePop  
_Holy shit holy shit holy shit???
> 
> _Bring Me a Pizza, Piano Man_  
Fag.
> 
> _BargainBasementBitchfest  
_Oh my god they’re all queer?
>
>> _Hungarian Horny-tail  
_Is Agatha though?
>>
>>> _BargainBasementBitchfest  
_She’s poly and demiromo, she counts.
>>> 
>>> _ValentinoVape  
_She also said she’s questioning as far as whether she likes girls, so.
>>> 
>>> _Baywatch2k69  
_Maybe bi, but like. “Demiromo” bitch please. Get out of here, snowflake.
>>>
>>>> _HentaiConnoisseur  
_Yo fuck off with your ‘snowflake’ shit, this is exactly why she finds it hard to talk about
> 
> _Modern Don Juan_  
Duuuuuuuuuuuude nice
> 
> _Now You C Me  
_Okay I know this video came out like almost a year ago but I just found it and?? Guys I’m crying. I needed this so much and they just. I’ve been terrified of coming out to my parents for months and they’re super religious but this makes it feel so much more like something I can actually do?
>
>> _Agatha Clay  
_Hey, I’m glad it’s helping you! People with stories like yours are half of why we made this video. It means a lot that we can help. If you run into trouble with your parents, or you know someone who does, **Colette Voltaire** has a video outlining how to find queer orgs in your area that are willing to provide support in worst case scenarios.

\--

** _newtonian-puke_ **

> ** _i-know-ka-ra-tay_ **
>
>> ** _sacre-blue-balls_ **
>>
>>> ** _accessibilitytube_ **
>>>
>>>> ** _stormtube-fam-superfan_ **
>>>> 
>>>> ** _ Does This Smell Like Chloroform to You?: An Exploration of Fiction’s Favorite Knockout _ **
>>>> 
>>>> (gifset 4/8)
>>> 
>>> [image ID: _Four gifs of YouTuber Annie Storm. She is dressed in 1870s fashion and wearing decorative goggles on her head. The dress has a high neck and is fully covering all but her face and hands. She looks alternately smug and excited. There are no subtitles.]_
>> 
>> Isn’t this the one where she talked about chloroform like it was something her aunt did to her?
> 
> no she did that in the qa with her brother. i guess sshe just has a thing for talking about chloroform?

Ugh why is she getting so excited about people dying from the wrong dosage? The fuck is wrong with her?

\--

/VintageScientia

**Does anyone know how the Dunce Stunts guys became part of the crew? I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t figure it out. (Serious)**

> **HankyPankyPinky  
**No idea, but if you find out please share
> 
> **NouveauNut  
**I thought they were Agatha Clay’s uncles or something?
>
>> **GourmetBJ  
**They do NOT look related
>> 
>> **MoriartyCanSuckMyD  
**Wait wasn’t Clay’s mom that Beauty Guru who got busted for child abuse and forced pageants? Like she withheld the seizure medication if Agatha refused to perform?
>>
>>> **ClamsAndJams  
**SHE FUCKING WHAT
>>> 
>>> **EvergreenElephant  
**Lucrezia Mongfish? I thought that bitch was DEAD
>>>
>>>> **MoriartyCanSuckMyD  
**LMAO yeah, she is. Or, well, “mysterious disappearance” during the divorce. I did a little digging, her husband was FURIOUS when he finally found out. Started filing right then and there, but she disappeared and, when he tried to go looking for her, so did he? So Clay got raised by her uncle and some friends of her dad’s, the whole thing is wild.
>>>>
>>>>> **BurgundyBungeeJump  
**her life is a soap opera
> 
> **Bilgamesh  
**Their families work for hers. She’s like a mafia heiress to a castle in Romania on her dad’s side. The Dunce guys are really into daredevil shit and they’re like. Her bodyguards? Supposedly? But they got bored whenever she was filming and started doing their own thing and then formed their own channel that eventually got folded into VS
>
>> **ClamsAndJams  
**S H E ‘ S A F U C K I N G _WHAT_
>>
>>> **Bilgamesh  
**Look up Castle Heterodyne

\--

** _Suggested videos for you_ **

> ** _The History of Castle Heterodyne: Part One  
_ ** _Mechanicsburg Tourism Board_
> 
> ** _Poison or Picky Eater? ft. Moloch the Chief Minion  
_ ** _Violet M_
> 
> ** _How to Catapult a Person  
_ ** _Dunce Stunts_
> 
> ** _Sword-Swallowing in Greece, Rome, and China  
_ ** _Zizi Chump_
> 
> ** _The Development of Manx Syndrome  
_ ** _Tweedle D._
> 
> ** _Life on the Field: Singapore in WWII  
_ ** _Moloch the Chief Minion_

\--

** _x-men-best-men_ **

> ** _x-men-best-men_ **
>
>> ** _the-candygram-can_ **
>>
>>> ** _x-men-best-men_ **
>>>
>>>> ** _bil-holzballer_ **
>>>> 
>>>> If you ever think your parents lie to you a lot, just be glad you aren't Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, the guy who didn't know he had a twin sister, a grandma that tried to kill him, or was the heir to a technological empire until his best friend stole some classified military documents from his dad... and that' just the heir thing, the rest he didn't find out until an entire decade later.
>>>> 
>>>> Not saying your things aren't bad! But like. You could be a Wulfenbach.
>>> 
>>> Wait what???
>> 
>> Gilgamesh Wulfenbach is a YouTuber who goes by Gil Holzfäller.
>> 
>> His life is a wild ride and you don’t want ot go down the wiki hole
> 
> Too late you’re right this shit is WILD

was anyone going to mention he was royalty or???????

\--

** _VS Groupchat_ **

**Agatha**  
Okay guys  
I have an idea

**Vanamonde  
**Am I going to want to yell at you?

**Agatha  
**IDK Maybe

**Anevka  
**Okay, let’s hear it

**Agatha  
**How many of you would object… to me asking Granny Storm if my Uncle Faustus can join the network?

**Vanamonde  
**NO

**Agatha  
**He’s already doing videos of his own! The quality’s just not great.

**Maxim  
**I Like iTTT

**Dimo  
**HO YES bring on teh bosss man

**Oggie  
**FAUSTUS wat is he teachin

**Moloch**  
NO  
FUCK YOU  
NO  
WE’RE NOT LETTING THAT BASTARD JOIN

**Anevka  
**Convince me

**Agatha**  
Turns out he’s getting bored since he’s, you know, eighty-six and can’t really do all the ridiculous shit he used to do.  
So he’s started making videos where he just like. Yells about architecture.

**Seffie  
**I like the idea conceptually but I question logistics a bit. We can make this work because we all went to school in the same city in the US, and when Colette went back to Paris, she knew her own shit and could hire crews for what she didn’t.

**Colette  
**And I could pay for airfare if I wanted one of you to guest star in person instead of splitting a screen.

**Agatha  
**Fair…

**Vanamonde**  
Ugh I hate to say this  
But I have an announcement  
Not the best time but relevant

**Agatha  
**You’re moving back to Mburg aren’t you

**Vanamonde  
**I have to! Grandpa’s getting old and I have to take over at _some_ point, so. They’re making me come home.

**Gilgamesh  
**#rude

**Martellus  
**Swing it past her? She might not say yes but I don’t think she’d get upset at you for bringing it up.

**Violetta  
**Agreed.

\--

**Stories of the Day**

> _Silver Party Splits: See Milvistle’s Speech_
> 
> _Boomtown: Beetleburg Sees Rise in Revenue AND Explosions as Students Start Entering Finals Season_
> 
> _Cat Fight: Controversial Internet Star Annie Storm, Dressed as Black Cat at Wizard Con, Uses Elbow Crutch to Break Knee of Man Attempting to “Cop a Feel”_
> 
> _Charges for Assault and Battery Pressed Against Othar Tryggvassen in Unprecedented Court Case Following Incident at Wulfenbach Industries_
> 
> _Mayoral Elections in Paris Surrounded by Accusations of Rigged Ballots and Smear Campaigns_

\--

** _stormtube-fam-superfan_ **

> ** _cantaloupe-is-here-to-stay_ **
>
>> ** _corporate-catastrophe_ **
>>
>>> ** _borderline-bitchfest_ **
>>>
>>>> ** _narwals-narwals_ **
>>>> 
>>>> tfw your dad mentions something he’s never told you while explaining your childhood on a video that’s going to be posted for the world to see
>>> 
>>> [image ID: _Eight gifs of YouTuber Gil Holzfäller, Zizi Chump, and their father, Klaus Wulfenbach, CEO of Wulfenbach Industries. Gil is wearing a pale blue button-dress shirt and grey vest. Zizi is wearing a brown tank top and silver jewelry. Klaus is in a Vintage Scientia t-shirt that appears to be several sizes too small for him. The gifs zoom in on Gil’s face as his father speaks, showing his horrified, confused, and shocked expressions. Subtitles are as follows, with Klaus speaking unless otherwise noted._
>>> 
>>> _Gif 1: —when I managed to talk DuPree into leaving her position as King Doomreliv’s bodyguard—_
>>> 
>>> _Gif 2: Your grandmother thought you were a death god reborn into two bodies. I _know_ I didn’t misunderstand that part._
>>> 
>>> _Gif 3: Zantabraxus decided to teach me how to fight better. This started with her throwing a sword at my head._
>>> 
>>> _Gif 4: (cont. from gif 3) **Zizi: **Was it a—  
**Klaus:** Of course it was a qa’atara._
>>> 
>>> _Gif 5: —fifth kidnapping before he was eight._
>>> 
>>> _Gif 6: That was when I decided to have a tracking chip implanted in Gil’s skull._
>>> 
>>> _Gif 7: Listen, just because I told him I thought you were going to kill him does _not_ mean I don’t care about you as a person, Zeetha._
>>> 
>>> _Gif 8: (cont. from gif7) You’re my daughter and I greatly regret not being there to see you grow up.  
**Zizi:** You weren’t even there for Gil._
>>> 
>>> _End ID]_
>> 
>> Hey so as someone that’s never been here before, what the _fuck_
> 
> OKAY OKAY OKAY
> 
> SO
> 
> This is from a video titled **_“How We Found Out We Were Twins”_** that those two posted a few months ago. They’ve been mentioning that they grew up apart and making Parent Trap jokes forever so like, we’ve all been asking what the story was. Zizi’s real name is Zeetha, daughter of Chump, and she’s actually the crown princess of an SE-Asian island nation called Skifander so like. Once we connected those dots (and it took a _weirdly long time_ to do that, I promise you), things just got weirder? Holzfäller is actually Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, the guy everyone’s expecting to take over Wulfenbach Industries.
> 
> The didn’t meet each other until they were _twenty-two._ She didn’t even get to go to his wedding to Zola Malfeazium way back (you know, before the whole shitshow where Malfeazium didn’t want to let her autistic kid actually… be autistic, so her autistic husband divorced her shallow ass and took the kid with him), and like. It’s wild. Apparently she realized they were related like five hours after they met and it took him. Literally. Four years? Or something?
> 
> Partly because, I fucking kid you not, _Klaus told him that Zeetha might be an assassin sent to kill him for existing._
> 
> Just. Just watch the video I promise it’s wild and I just. I can’t. Their life is a soap opera and I _can’t._

Yo I found a transcript but it’s on a website that’s blocked by the EU so I’ve added it below. Don’t say I never did anything for you folks:

**Title Card: How We Found Out We Were Twins**

[background music]

Gil: Welcome, followers. It’s… going to be an interesting day.

Zizi: Yo!

Klaus: …

Zizi: [elbows Klaus]

Klaus: Hello, world at large that is for some reason interested in my life more than I want them to be.

Zizi: You’re not interesting, dad, _we_ are. You’re just the one that stirred up all the shit to make us that way.

Klaus: Zoing is right over there. Your nephew is _right there_ and you’re swearing like a sailor. Or an airman. Is it that Higgs m—

Gil: ANYWAY, as you can tell, we’re shaking things up a bit today and answering a question that you’ve all been asking for… ever?

Zizi: This episode has a guest star! OUR DAD. He's going to help explain what the fuck he was thinking when he ran off.

Klaus: Zeetha, we—

Zizi, to the camera: I was one month old guys. One. Month. Old.

**[Click Here to Read More]**

\--

** _Twitter_ **

**Annie Storm **@AStormgirl 2d

Guess who’s in talks to do an episode of Master Payne’s Untold Histories ;)

|

**Annie Storm **

Also, huge thanks to **@Aggie Clay** for setting this up.

> **Baby Driver Stan **2d  
An episode of what?  
|  
**Janice Jalapeno **2d  
It’s like Drunk History but with a different cast and crew, and less Getting Drunk. Not sure if they’re connected or like. have some kind of contract or whatever  
|  
**Abner de la Scala  
**We’re not connected, no. There was some iffy stuff in the beginning about copyright, but the air is clear and while we aren’t connected legally, we’re on good terms and occasionally exchange actors. And while we don’t ban our guests from drinking, we do not  
|  
**Baby Driver Stan**  
Cool, thanks!
> 
> **Anti-Annie Stans **2d  
Oh fuck off you sadist nobody wants to hear your bullshit
> 
> **King of Vormir** 2d  
Go home in shame
> 
> **HufflePuffingWeed **2d  
Kys kys kys
> 
> **Oregon Hottie **1d  
Aren’t you like a serial killer apologist? I don’t want to hear whatever story you’re telling.
> 
> **Bang Bang into the Room** 1d  
OMG I can’t wait!!!
> 
> **Bestla’s Best **1d  
Honey I have SEEN your videos and nobody’s that happy to talk about rape in Victorian insane asylums unless they’re a rape apologist  
|  
**Hunting Waldo** 1d  
**@Bestla’s Best** PREACH
> 
> _[Click here to load 359 more comments]_


	2. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is to be taken a day at a time.
> 
> This particular day just sucks, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the epistolary format will be returning next chapter.
> 
> This chapter addresses toxic fanbases, death threats against a creator along with various other forms of online harassment towards a minor public figure, oblique references to what Aaronev did, a thought spiral relating to PTSD and self-blame induced by the aforementioned online harassment, and some moments touching on Anevka's disability in ways that are, I hope, not ableist.
> 
> Enjoy.

_ _

[Art by @mercurialvoid on tumblr]

\--

_Click._

Anevka didn’t budge, just listened to the sounds of someone entering her apartment and setting things on what was _hopefully_ an appropriate surface. Footsteps shuffled in her direction, and then her bedroom door opened.

Tarvek looked down at her, and then at the alarm clock that had gone off an hour and a half ago.

“Bad day?” he asked.

Anevka grimaced. “You could say that.”

“At least you managed to text me the night before, this time,” Tarvek muttered. He came over and offered a hand. She took it and let him pull her to a seated position. “Anything different from usual?”

“Flaring pain at the base of my spine,” she told him. “L5, I think, but it’s hard to tell.”

“Painkillers?”

“Acetaminophen, double dose,” she said. “It’s helping. Not much, but…”

“Better something than nothing,” Tarvek finished. “Do you want me to see if I can do anything?”

“Maybe after I eat.” Anevka closed her eyes and breathed deep. “I haven’t had anything since supper last night; couldn’t stomach it with how my head was swimming.”

“Migraine’s gone?”

“For now,” she said. “But even if the pain is gone…”

“Brain weasels?”

“More like wasps, honestly.” She ran a hand through her hair. Ugh. “Could you grab me some dry shampoo?”

He bit his lip. “You’re sure you don’t want me to check your spine first? I might be able to—”

“Tarvek.”

He winced. “Right. I’ll grab the shampoo. I brought fruit, do you want a banana?”

Given the way Anevka’s mind recoiled from the thought, it was… probably not a great idea. “The mental sensation is already too heavy.”

“Tangerines?”

“That’ll do,” she agreed.

He left the room, and she looked at the clock. Oh, goody, 11:24 AM. No wonder Tarvek was worried her mind had nosedived further than usual.

She craned her head from side to side, tried to stretch until the dull pains from having gone back to bed after waking at the crack of dawn calmed down a little. The fire in her spine had faded in the past… four hours? Five? So at least, she told herself, there was that.

“Ta-da, breakfast in bed,” Tarvek called as he came in. “And shampoo.”

“Thank you, darling,” she cooed, and then reached out and pinched his cheek when he got close enough. He made the noise of irritation common to little brothers everywhere, but managed to keep himself from jerking and spilling the glass of water on the tray he’d brought up.

“Do you want to eat or not?” He demanded.

Anevka smiled as sweetly as she could and took the tray from him. “Please tell me you didn’t have to cancel any meetings for me.”

“Editing day,” he assured her. “Didn’t have anything planned that needed me to be at the studio anyway.”

“Ah, the benefits of being allowed to work from home.”

“And having an apartment just down the hall from your annoying older sister,” he said, voice dry. “I have some plans later today, but they’re nothing I can’t move around.”

“Date night?”

“Mm, game night,” he said. “We’re teach Zoing how to play Sorry.”

“They could come here,” she said. “Well, your place, not _here,_ but that way you can still have your date without having to worry about the crazy cat lady down the hall.”

“You don’t have any cats.”

“I’m gay,” she pointed out. “That counts.”

“…no, it really doesn’t.”

She smiled at him, pouring as much condescension as she could into the expression. He rolled his eyes and pulled a laptop out of the bag he’d brought with him as she finished eating.

Anevka pulled her phone from the nightstand and leaned back against the bedrest, trying to get as comfortable as was possible after the issues from the night before and the ones that had cropped up with the morning. Email from grandmother about tax season, some questions about merch from Seffie in the groupchat, and—oh dear, Twitter had far more notifications than usual.

She left it for last, clearing out what she could as quickly as she could, and then opened up the social media that had decided to set off her morning.

Mostly DMs, and one or two notifications from mutuals that had retweeted something, or responded or…her eyes caught on a few key phrases in the messages, and she nearly groaned. She clicked over to a different area, and her suspicions were confirmed with far more aplomb than she’d hoped.

Hundreds of interactions from people she didn’t know, and the quick skim showed that almost none of it was positive. Mentions everywhere, some from people with that infuriating blue check mark, and when she paused to hop over to her DMs for hope that someone would provide a little light on how the day had spiraled so quickly before she’d even left bed, she mostly found empty platitudes from people she barely knew, linked tweets from people whom she _did_ know that wanted to ask if she’d seen it all yet, and furious-on-her-behalf offers to hear out the venting from family.

And a few other members of Vintage Scientia, actually—that was sweet.

Ugh, this was going to be a _nightmare_ to sift through, wasn’t it? She couldn’t ask someone else to figure out if this needed to be addressed or could be safely ignored, and she still hadn’t figured out what the cause of this influx was, since most of the commentary was pretty generic, but—

Tarvek plucked the phone from her hands. He raised both brows when she grabbed for it. “On your stomach. Doctor’s orders.”

“You have a _fashion_ degree.”

“And I completed pre-med and half a residency before I decided to change my career path,” he said. “On your stomach.”

“I have more medical training than you. Already working on a PhD in forensic anthropology, here.”

“Anevka,” he said, and _oh_ was that exhaustion in his voice? Maybe she _could_ afford to be nicer… “Please.”

“Fine,” she sighed, and yanked at the covers until she had a clear space to lie down. Fingers pressed along her spine, and she answered the low questions as best she could under the circumstances. One moment caused a line of painful pins-and-needles prickling to race down the back of her right leg, tracing just outside the dip of her knee like a ribbon of boar-bristle brush, and she jerked in place with the deep-seated irritation of years.

“Breathe,” Tarvek said, and then started doing something that she, quite frankly, hated. The pressure was going to relieve some of the pain her spine was causing her, and that was always a good thing, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to hurt even _more,_ first.

And it did.

And it worked.

And she hissed as she sat up, glaring at her brother with a heat he brushed off like smoke.

Rude.

“How’s the sciatica?” he asked as she stretched her neck and back.

She kept glaring at him. “Not terrible.”

“Don’t give me that look,” he told her, utterly unaffected. “It’s faster and more convenient than actually going to a professional. Cheaper, too.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

The look he gave her was very tired indeed. Success! “Can we please just get to what we’re doing?”

“I still have to get ready for the day,” Anevka told him. “Pass me the crutches?”

He did so, and then left to settle in her living room with a computer and a bottle of something vaguely greenish, so probably cold tea but possibly any number of substances. Anevka didn’t care much either way.

She headed for the bathroom. She took a shower and swore at the tangles in her hair and put on something comfortable enough that she could spend hours on end in the same or similar positions without worrying overly much about the logistics of, say, going to the bathroom again.

“Better?” Tarvek asked as she finally joined him in the room he’d taken over and sat on the couch across from his armchair.

“A bit,” she admitted. “I can almost _feel_ the inflammation, and the nerves are… well, I’m glad I don’t need to leave the building today.”

He looked at her, measuring, and then nodded. “Tell me if something changes. I can always call Tweedle if it gets to be too much.”

“Noted.”

She pulled the rolling desk to herself, and wiggled about until she was reasonably sure she wouldn’t be cursing herself in fifteen minutes. Computer open, water with a lid, printed and written notes… yep, time to actually start.

She didn’t want to.

Anevka let her head fall towards her brother and pouted. “Motivate me?”

“I’ll switch out all your coffee for decaf if you don’t hit Grandma’s deadline.”

“…that’s not a motivation, Tarvek.”

He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and started sifting through her emails. A few sponsorship offers… no, thank you, not interested in being sponsored by a deodorant, or a mattress, or underwear, or—wait, no, shoes were good.

She’d consider the shoes.

Especially since it looked like they were real leather.

Income information from YouTube, some ad revenue reports and analysis she’d have to run through some spreadsheets later, statement from the insurance company, a—

Oh _hell._

> ** _From: _ ** _Terabithia Valois  
**To:** Anevka Sturmvoraus_
> 
> Anevka,
> 
> We really need to discuss the latest changes in your following. This isn’t just a matter of popularity anymore. We’ve flagged three death threats in the past twenty-four hours on various media, and hundreds of times as many messages, emails, comments, and so on urging suicide. This needs to stop, or at least you need to take a step back before someone tries to follow through.
> 
> We’re reaching out to the authorities where possible, but it’s international, so it’s hard to find purchase. Wulfenbach and his team are already working on filtering, blocking, and reporting what we can, but a larger plan is needed. This defensive position isn’t feasible in the longer term.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Duchess Terabithia Valois  
CEO of Vintage Scientia LLC

Death threats.

She’d been getting them already, but…

Anevka glanced up and took note that Tarvek was wholly absorbed in what he was doing, and wasn’t going to be paying attention to whatever she chose to do until such a time as she decided to inform him.

She opened Twitter again.

\--

** _Several hours later_ **

_Snap!_

Anevka jerked in place as the laptop closed shut, belatedly realizing that Tarvek was standing behind her. One arm reached past her to the laptop he’d just closed, and the other was… pushing her hands to her stomach.

Hm. He was fast.

“What was that for?” she asked archly.

“I don’t have to have a full medical degree to know that you sitting in that position without moving for three hours isn’t good,” he told her. “Which is exactly what you’ve been doing.”

“It is not.”

“It is, and you weren’t responding when I asked you if you were okay.”

“I had earbuds in.”

“I know, which is why I came over to tap you, and then realized you were on social media,” Tarvek said. “And given that I received an email from Grandmother this morning that I’m sure is _eerily similar to one you received—”_

She pushed his hands away. “I’m fine, darling. You don’t need to worry yourself like this.”

“Anevka, this isn’t something to just brush off,” Tarvek insisted. “Someone might actually go through with it, and—”

“They _won’t,”_ Anevka snapped. “They wouldn’t. They’re teenagers on the internet, playing the bully because they think their anger is not only righteous, but _right._ They’ll grow up and move on.”

“And you were reading it for three hours straight because…”

She glared at him.

“Right,” he sighed. “Did you actually get any editing done?”

Her glare intensified.

He threw his hands up in the air. “What am I _supposed_ to do here, Anevka? Encourage the _obviously bad decision_ you made in reading all that?”

“Get out.”

Tarvek paused, looking her up and down, and then turned. “I’m making lunch. What do you want?”

“I want you to get out.”

“That’s not happening and you know it.”

Anevka made a face, and she _knew_ it was childish, but she still didn’t want Tarvek here and _judging her_ for what was admittedly a bad decision.

“Anevka?”

“There’s some burek in the freezer,” she said. “I’m still not happy you’re staying.”

“Sure.”

She waited until she could hear him puttering around the little kitchen, mostly out of site, and then fell bonelessly back into the couch.

_Shit._

He wasn’t wrong, was the thing. Reading the commentary that had blown up _wasn’t_ a good idea. It was a whole lot of people getting angry about how she handled her trauma without knowing that it was, in fact, trauma-related at all.

And if she really _was_ abled and had no history of—of everything, then sure, some of their commentary would have been valid. Still not deserving of death threats, but…

God, _was it_ wrong to be playing the character as she did? Would it be good to scale back the glee? Was she really triggering people who went into her content? She had the warnings, but sometimes even just seeing a mention of the word could be negative, and at least one person had mentioned that a professor had shown one of her videos in a class, which had been massively satisfying and gratifying and all those fun little words that meant she was being recognized for her expertise, _until _they mentioned that the professor had only shown part of the video and neglected to warn the class for the fact that she touched on late-industrial psychiatric facilities and how many had near-institutionalized rape and—

_“Anevka.”_

Tarvek?

Oh. Hello, Tarvek.

He glanced past her, at the wall, and she idly realized in the back of her mind that he was worrying about the food burning.

She stared at him blankly.

She didn’t explain her thoughts, of course, because those thoughts were _irrational_ and _childish_ and he’d _make fun of her_ and it really wouldn’t do to have her little brother thinking so poorly of her.

She’d broken someone’s leg just a few weeks ago. Well, kneecap. Had her response been disproportionate? Was her glee at the man’s pain something that was reasonable to the situation, or a sadism that was truly the sign of a cruel person? Sure, he’d tried to cop a feel, but perhaps the breaking of bones was too much and—

And really, maybe it _was_ a little unkind of her, to take such joy in shooting Martellus down whenever he got cocky, or to insult Tarvek as pointedly as she did in some videos. Not badass, just… bad.

It wasn’t _creepy_ to go into forensic anthropology, at least. She could argue that claim until the cows came home, etcetera, but her focus was so clearly on Europe, even if it was the Balkans, that… maybe it _was_ very West-centered and ultimately racist to do so. She’d tried to branch past that, but it was difficult to find unbiased sources, though was that really anything but an excuse?

And a handful of tweets had gone on about how she was just engendering a society that treated the pain and abuse of women as something _natural_ and that she glorified serial killers, and—and she hadn’t told anyone about what her father was doing, not until it had started to affect her directly, and that was—

“Anevka, look at me.”

She did.

He held her gaze, and she belatedly realized that he’d already taken the computer and phone away.

Proba… Probably for the best.

“Scale of one to ten,” he said. “How bad is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you blaming yourself for something that wasn’t your fault?”

“No.”

“Let’s try that again. Are you blaming yourself for something _I_ would say isn’t your fault?”

“…I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Anevka.”

“Tarvek.”

“Whatever they’re saying, whatever you’re thinking, it _wasn’t your fault.”_

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve set up… _we’ve_ set up a support network of people who _know_ how morals work, to make sure we don’t make the same mistakes we did when we were kids. You know that. Yeah, we might have done some questionable things, but everything we do is looked over by Gil and Agatha and Seffie and Grandmother and _Colette._ Do you really think Colette would let you post something to the internet without first making sure that it’s not questionable?”

“She could miss something. She doesn’t have the time to look at _everything,_ and it’s not her job to make sure I’m a good person.”

“It’s not the job of random strangers on the internet who don’t know what we went through.”

Anevka felt something tense under her fingers. She looked down and found that her nails were digging deep enough into the inside of Tarvek’s wrists that there was… well, there wasn’t going to be blood, but there would be bruises.

She let him go like a burning pot handle.

Tarvek’s eyes searched her face, and she could tell how upset he was by the way he pursed his lips.

(Great, she’d upset the _one person_ who’d stuck with her through everything, the _one person_ who’d never really judged her for being aggressive and rude and poisonous to everyone she knew and—)

“I’m calling DuPree.”

What?

“You _hate_ Bang,” she pointed out.

“But you don’t,” he answered, with a look that she couldn’t parse enough to tell if it was knowing or just pointed. “So I’m calling DuPree, and she’ll help you stop feeling like shit, and maybe she’ll spend the night if she’s got time.”

“She’s busy. You don’t know her schedule, and—”

“And she’s a big girl who can tell me ‘no’ if she hasn’t got the time.”

Anevka pulled her arms tight across her midsection.

Yes, Bang could tell him no. But would she?

Bang didn’t have a good bone in her body until someone she liked was threatened. It wasn’t necessarily that she didn’t want the people that she liked hurt, but rather the inherent nature of her being: the people she liked were _hers,_ and so _only she_ could hurt them.

And Anevka, for good or for ill, was someone Bang liked.

\--

“Get outta here, bitchcakes.”

“Hello, DuPree.”

“Didn’t you hear me, Squealy? Get outta here.”

Tarvek rolled his eyes and let the woman into the apartment.

Anevka did not, in fact, see this happen, but she knew them both well enough to guess.

_“Annie!”_ Bang vaulted over the back of the couch and landed on the empty cushion, narrowly avoiding Anevka’s feet. “My favorite bitch! How’s it hanging?”

“Could be worse.”

“Well, you’re hanging out with your brother. Not sure how it gets worse than that.”

Anevka shrugged. “I could be back in therapy.”

“Oof, yeah,” Bang said, making a face. “That’s way worse.”

“On that note, I’m going to ask that you do_ actually_ reach back out to Dr. Mittelmind,” Tarvek said, settling back into the armchair he’d left when the doorbell rang. “And I’m telling Grandma.”

“Tarvek, you can’t—”

“I won’t give her _details,”_ he interrupted. “Just… please.”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s what you said after Vrin—”

_“Tarvek.”_

He stopped, that time. He didn’t stop _looking at her,_ reproachful and worried, but he stopped talking.

“I’ll call Grandmother,” Anevka decided. “And I’ll think about contacting Mittelmind.”

Tarvek made a face, but nodded. Clever boy; he knew that was the best compromise he’d be getting.

“Didn’t you hear me earlier, kid?” Bang demanded. “Scram, we’re having a girls’ night in.”

“It’s not even five yet,” Tarvek pointed out. “We’re still working. I’ve got videos to edit.”

“So edit it in your room? You have your own place? Fuck off.”

Anevka dipped her head down to hide her laugh behind her hand.

It was not effective.

“You can’t wait an hour for us to finish what we’re doing?” Tarvek asked. “We work better when we’re together. Especially given that we have a collab to prep for and—”

Bang threw a pillow square into his face.

Tarvek did not react, just deadpanned in her direction as he picked his glasses up, wiped them on his shirt, and shoved them back onto his face.

“Leave,” Bang said.

Tarvek shifted his gaze to Anevka, one eyebrow quirked.

Oh, he was leaving it up to her. That wasn’t a challenge, it was a question.

Hm.

“We work until six,” Anevka decided. “That should give me enough time to do something, and you’ll leave with enough time for date night.”

“And no more Twitter,” Tarvek said.

Anevka wrinkled her nose. “You don’t control me.”

“Cool. Still no more Twitter. For your own sake.”

“Fine, whatever,” Anevka sighed. “Bang, do you have anything to work on?”

The woman tilted her head, and then pulled a computer out of her bag with deep irritation. “Yeah, but I hate editing.”

“We know.”

“Shut up, Squealy,” Bang snapped. She answered Anevka’s earlier question without meeting her eyes, too focused on getting her screen unlocked. “Yeah, I’ve got a filler video of the knife game.”

“Remember the warnings rule,” Tarvek muttered.

“I’m not looking to get kicked from VS, thanks,” Bang snapped. Again.

“If you two can’t behave…” Anevka warned.

“What, you’ll spank me?” Bang jeered.

This time, Tarvek was the one throwing a pillow.

Anevka plucked it from Bang’s hands before she could throw it. “Mine now. Get to work.”

Bang jabbed a pair of fingers at her on face and then at Tarvek, a universal “got my fucking eyes on you” sign if there ever was one.

_“Behave,”_ Anevka reiterated, the warning clear in her voice.

They did. Mostly.

Of course, then Tarvek had to leave to get ready for a night with his girlfriend, his boyfriend, and most likely his boyfriend’s excitable toddler, and Anevka was left alone with the woman that was probably her best friend in the whole world.

Not that either of them would admit it, of course, but still.

They got along much better than most people, even if that was predicated on a shared delight in the history of torture and murder.

“We’re gonna watch a film I heard about that sucks, but like, in a way that’s supposed to be funny,” Bang told her. “I’ll make popcorn.”

“We have some leftover burek,” Anevka pointed out. “And what movie?”

“We can eat that after. It’s a movie, ergo popcorn,” Bang declared. “Anyway, it’s called _Veloci-pastor_. It’s about a priest who turns into a dinosaur and eats bad guys.”

“I thought you didn’t like the church.”

“I don’t give a shit about the church one way or the other. I _do_ give a shit about a guy turning into a dinosaur and eating people.”

“Fair enough,” Anevka allowed. “Do you want me to grab the wine?”

“Hell no, girly, after what I heard about earlier today? We’re staying stone-cold sober up in this bitch.”

“Ah. ‘This bitch’ being my apartment, I assume?”

“Duh.”

“My apartment isn’t sentient, dear. It cannot, by definition, be a bitch.”

“I’m overruling that,” Bang scoffed. “The apartment’s a bitch if I say it’s a bitch.”

“Okay,” Anevka said, not even bothering to hide her smile. “You win.”

“Of course I do,” Bang sniffed. “I always win.”

“Really? Because I seem to remember a fight with Zeetha that—”

“Wow, someone _really_ doesn’t want any popcorn.”

Anevka let her head fall back and laughed.

The movie was as ridiculous as promised, and Anevka enjoyed it almost as much as she enjoyed the way Bang let her cuddle into her side, tucked up under an arm and against a breast and _look,_ she was only human.

And Bang was a very attractive woman.

“Been dating anyone?” she asked, because she was clearly a great maker of decisions.

Bang snorted. “Hell no, not since that disaster with the ex-marine a few weeks ago. Went on one date and he said something sexist and… I didn’t _technically_ do anything illegal, but he’s not gonna be chatting up anyone anytime soon.”

Anevka giggled, and was gratified to see Bang grinning in response.

“People still trying to say you should date Van?” Bang asked.

Anevka groaned, pressing her head deeper back against Bang’s shoulder, given that she did not have the option of dramatically collapsing against the couch. “Don’t remind me, darling, it’s simply _too much._ They don’t seem to take our blatant statements that we are both _incredibly homosexual_ to heart. Even attempting to placate them by saying we’re good friends but it’s just not an option… useless.”

Bang cackled at that. Wretched woman.

Anevka adored her, of course.

“Seffie tried to set me up with a friend of hers, did you know?” Bang said. “Some chick called Jeanne.”

“Oh?” Anevka prodded. She searched her memory for the familiar name. “Is that the one Seffie helped out with a boat purchase for a graduation present once?”

“Listen, if those two weren’t in some weird sugar baby situation where the baby was the domme, then I’ll _eat my hat,”_ Bang said. “And yeah, that’s the one. Pink hair, nice tats, knows her way around a trawler. We had a few dates, fooled around, talked piracy—turns out she’s really into that since she found out some of her ancestors were pirates?—but it didn’t really go anywhere. She was really… bouncy.”

Anevka raised an eyebrow.

“Peppy,” Bang clarified. “Happy. And that’s nice and all, but she was kind of turned off when I started talking about the gruesome shit, y’know? She loved the whole ‘freedom of the seas’ angle, which is great, don’t get me wrong… but I’m not gonna tone that part of myself down just because she’s not super comfortable with it. Know what I mean? We’re still boat buddies, though; I’m definitely taking advantage of that angle while I can.”

“Boats are better than bitches?” Anevka asked, voice deliberately innocent.

Bang cackled.

_Success._

Bang’s fingers somehow ended up combing through Anevka’s hair as they sat there, the conversation having petered out with that. It was… soothing.

“Do you want to talk about this morning?” Bang asked.

Anevka flinched, and then cursed herself for it. “No.”

“I could take ‘em out, if you want. Or give them a better target. I’m a bigger monster than anyone on VS, ‘cept maybe Agatha’s boys over on Dunce Stunts. If I talk about the shit I did back when I was still doing counterintelligence work…”

“You don’t need to do that,” Anevka said. “It’s… it’s fine, honestly. I’m going to speak with Grandmother and we’ll figure something out.”

“Mm… yeah, okay. If you say so.” Bang’s voice didn’t betray much confidence in the plan. “I mean, your gran _is_ one scary lady.”

“Aw, that means _so much_ coming from you,” Anevka cooed.

“Damn straight it does.”

Anevka laughed and cuddled closer.

Sue her.

\--

Okay.

So.

Apparently thinking ‘sue me’ the night before was a _bad_ idea, because some Christian Fundamentalist Group—she hadn’t paid attention to the name—was trying to sue her now. Or press charges for… something.

And it wasn’t like everyone online was on their side or anything, but… she wasn’t exactly winning any cases in the court of public opinion right now anyway.

It would make further merchandizing and such a pain in the ass to do, if they did as much damage as was likely.

It was… god, it was going to _suck,_ wasn’t it?

Nobody was going to take this seriously, but it would set a precedent and probably send even more hate her way, and they’d be stuck _again_ with minimal legal recourse because of absurd state lines bullshit, and…

She picked up the phone.

“Grandmother? Yes, I know.”

A pause.

“I… I think I know what I need to do.”

\--

She opened the door to find Tarvek on the other side, grim-faced and dressed for what promised to be an absolutely grueling day for both of them.

He stepped in, and… oh.

Seffie and Martellus. Bang. Agatha and Gilgamesh.

Grandmother.

Anevka pulled up a mirthless smile. “The support network is here in full force, I see.”

“We’re going to need it,” Tarvek said. “In the studio?”

“The couch,” Anevka said. “Let’s make it clear this isn’t the character.”

He nodded.

\--

She turned off notifications on everything.

Everyone did.

They posted the video.

And so it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few thank-yous:  
My beta readers, Purrs, Birdie, and Timmie  
Mercurialvoid (Darlighl), who did the phenomenal art up top  
And Azzandra, who commented on the first chapter a few days ago in a way so WONDERFUL that I went from "nothing written" to "full chapter" in under four days.


	3. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** _Twitter_ **
> 
> **Janice Jalapeno** _@JaniceHallas_ 2w
> 
> Hey **@Annie Storm**, are you a vampire?
> 
> |
> 
> **Annie Storm **_@AStormgirl_ 3h
> 
> Yes, I’m legally dead and I wear glitter. Next question.
> 
> ** _347 comments – 56k retweets_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've introduced a new format for tumblr posts in this one because nested blockquotes are hell to format (you have to reset the spacing every time you edit the chapter), but it should be easy to follow. It's based on tumblr 's current post format.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS**: Trigger warnings for the following: serial killers, murder, child abuse, domestic abuse, emotional abuse, physical abuse, violent assault, implications of possible sexual abuse, incestuous implications, discussion of severe injuries and near-death, canon death, gaslighting, severe cyberbullying and harassment.
> 
> The only functioning link leads to a meme video.

** _ring-ading-dinger12-1_ **

> Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck
> 
> IF YOU’VE BEEN DOING DISCOURSE ON ANNIE STORM, QUIT IT NOW
> 
> Oh my god I’m going to have to delete so many posts this is
> 
> THE WORST FUCKING THING

_89,003 notes_

\--

** _Twitter_ **

**Sophie Blitz **_@PrincessOfMakeup _ 45m

All further questions on the Sturmvoraus Siblings video are to be directed to our manager’s team. We are screening calls and only reputable news sources will receive answers until further notice. All members of Vintage Scientia have muted our public forms of social media, and we will not be addressing any questions on this subject unless pre-approved during an interview.

|

**Sophie Blitz **_@PrincessOfMakeup_ 42m

Updates and announcements in regards to these matters will be coming through either myself or **@Duchess Terabithia Valois**, NOT Anevka and Tarvek. Do not harass them. We are also currently pursuing legal action against the death threats and similar extreme harassment Anevka was experiencing prior to the release of the video.

** _943 comments – 27k retweets_ **

\--

** _Breaking news:_ **

_Zeetha Wulfenbach, Princess of Skifander, Breaks Paparazzi Cameras After Ambush by Reporters_

No charges are being pressed at this time, as the 25-year-old princess is in possession of diplomatic immunity and asked reporters to leave her alone several times before causing property damage.

\--

/VintageScientia

**Fact check on the Sturmvoraus Siblings video. How true is it?**

> **mizz-phyzik  
**Oh, it’s real alright. Did you check the links under the video, dude? There’s like a dozen recordings of news segments from when it happened, legal paperwork, headlines, all sorts of stuff.
>
>> **69 Bottles of Goose on the Wall  
**lmao yeah no I call bullshit  
those things can be faked  
she’s just trying to play some dumb sob story so people stop pointoing out she’s a fkcuing nutjob
>>
>>> **NouveauNut  
**Dude  
CNN is running it  
They ran the facts already it’s all legit
> 
> **MoriartyCanSuckMyD  
**I’ll believe she went through that (holy shit, those reference vids are going to give me nightmares and I really could have lived without seeing those hospital photos, but that’s on me for clicking with the assumption that it would be a rickroll instead of actually listening to the fucking trigger wraning)
> 
> BUT
> 
> I feel like she’s exaggerating the amount of harassment she was receiving to prompt this. Her following is pretty decent for a full-time YouTuber but I don’t think it’s enough to cause the kind of landslide abuse she’s citing
>
>> **EvergreenElephant  
**are you new to the indernet or something?????
>> 
>> PEOPLE WILL DOGPILE CREATORS FOR THE SMALLEST THING, SHE HAS AN INVREDIBLY DEDICATED HATEDOM
>> 
>> Seriously just check the #cancelanniestorm tag a lot of it was like deleted after the video came out but theres’ still enough up to see htye fucking hated her
>>
>>> **MoriartyCanSuckMyD  
**Holy shit  
Never mind, I stand corrected
> 
> **BitchesGetItches  
**I’m just kinda skeeved out about how they didn’t TELL anyone what their dad was doing
>
>> **NouveauNut  
**bruh  
their mom tried to stop it and Aaronev Sr KILLED HER  
AND THEY WERE TEENAGERS
>> 
>> **SkifftoSkiffander  
**I mean would YOU expect anyone to believe your dad was murdering teenage girls in some weird honor ritual to some lady he wanted to fuck that had *gotten married and the disappeared literally a decade and a half earlier*
>> 
>> **BitchesGetItches  
**Y’all are taking my comment out of context  
They could have told a cousin or their apparently-literal-nobility grandma  
They had options
>>
>>> **NouveauNut  
**WHAT PART OF “HE THREATENED TO KILL THEM AND THEY WERE TEENAGERS” IS HARD TO UNDERSTAND
>>> 
>>> **SkifftoSkiffander  
**They tried one of those options. It’s why she’s _in a fucking wheelchair, dumbass._
> 
> **Borgasmord  
**So… Stormboy just sat off to the side while his sister got strangled? Sounds fake.
>
>> **Bilgamesh  
**He was fourteen, thin as a rake (look at the news segments), and was calling an ambulance for his sister
>> 
>> I don’t know what you were expecting a fourteen-year-old to do
>>
>>> **Borgasmord  
**Oh okay  
the video isn’t avialab e in my country because eapparently the content is inappropriate  
So I’ve been trying to get an idea by reading what other people say about it
>>>
>>>> **Bilgamesh  
**Here’s a link to the video: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_DV9b0x7v4>
>>>> 
>>>> **(See more replies)**
> 
> **VintagePsycho  
**she’s still a bitc h  
Bet she framed her dad or some shit
>
>> **HornyHaunter  
**what, you’re saying she started killing people when she was _seven?_
>>
>>> **-this user has been kicked-  
**Wouldn’t put it past her
>>> 
>>> **questionthequestioner  
**Could’ve faked the corpses and he got on her case because of it
>>>
>>>> **HornyHaunter  
**“Got on her case” he tried to murder her  
Do you hear yourself
>>>>
>>>>> **questionthequestioner  
**And she ACTUALLY murdered HIM
>>>>> 
>>>>> **(See more replies) **
>>>> 
>>>> **Bilgamesh  
**They… they found the skulls  
And matched the dental records to known disappearances  
They opened his correspondences and found communication going back DECADES with Lucrezia Mongfish’s “Geisterdamen” fanbase (you know, the one people say is a CULT)
>>>> 
>>>> **Uberdiver1842  
**How do you suggest they FAKED that level of detail?
>>>> 
>>>> **(See more replies)**

\--

** _gandalf-was-right_ **

> Okay, you know what, I’ve been seeing this going around for days, and I can’t hold it back anymore:
> 
> Anevka “Annie” Sturmvoraus being a victim doesn’t mean she gets to keep glorifying murder, abuse, suicide, and sexual assault. I went back and watched a few of her videos to see if the new info changed my mind at all. It didn’t. They still make my stomach turn and I still think she should take her channel down. I’m very sorry about what she went through, but I don’t think that makes it okay to act like she’s getting off on all this stuff.

_5,728 notes_

\--

** _Stories of the Day_ **

> _Teen Vogue: An Interview with Annie Storm_
> 
> _Queen of Skifander Rebuffs Invitation to Oil Treaty_
> 
> _Albia of England Tightens Connections to the EU, Rejecting Ministry Proposal to “Brexit”_
> 
> _Connie Van Rijn Drops New Album “Just a Cog in the Machine”_
> 
> _Othar Tryggvassen Acquitted, Returns to Oslo_

\--

[video thumbnail featuring Annie Storm and T. Stormboy]

**Legacy of the Sturmvoraus Siblings  
**March 3, 2019 604k likes, 254k dislikes  
_Posted by _Annie Storm

Comments will be restricted if you don’t behave. Members of the team will be monitoring.

See links below

\----------

**COMMENTS (4.2k)**

> _HelioHopter  
_Oh my god…
> 
> _Jesus Died for our Pins  
_This has to be faek  
I’m  
I fucking can’t  
THIS HAS TO BE FAKE
>
>> _Jennyanyetc  
_It’s not. I checked all the sources and Snopes is running it  
IT’S NOT FAKE
> 
> _Music Is Eternity  
_Oh my god I’m going to throw up
> 
> _Banjo Boing  
_How bad do you think it all got for her to actually talk about this
> 
> _June July AUGUSTUS REX  
_I REMEMBER THIS  
Oh my god I was like twelve  
But I remember this  
Oh FUCK
> 
> _Gender Neutral Protons  
_We fucking TOLD YOU to stop harassing her.
> 
> _69 Bottles of Goose on the Wall  
_ **This comment has been removed for violating YouTube ToS**
>
>> _Juman-uncle  
_Dude AGAIN  
After ALL THAT???
> 
> _Hunter-Squared  
_…my sister was one of those skulls. My cousin just linked this to me and told me it was about her disappearance and I’m… I remember hearing they’d finally found her remains and sobbing on my apartment floor  
I went to church every day for like two weeks to pray for the girl they told us managed to kill him and get away. I never put it together that it was Annie.  
FUCK I’m going to sign up for her Patreon.
> 
> _don’t let me eat pears  
_WELL IM GOING TO HAVE NIGTMARES FOR MONTHS
> 
> **[Read More]**
> 
> \--

**[Instagram Post showing Theo of Vintage Scientia on a leather armchair, petting a brown cat. His wrist is in a cast, and there is a bandage over his eye. He is watching something off-screen, and pouting.]**

> Sooooooooooooooo
> 
> Guess who ended up in the hospital?
> 
> For those wondering, no alcohol was involved. We always have trained medics in attendance when we film, and we’re very careful with our consumption despite the premise of our channel. Theo tripped over the cat while he couldn’t see his feet because he was carrying the laundry basket, and managed to break his wrist and bang up his eye when he fell. He is now very grumpy, but he seems to have forgiven Mimmoth for causing him these grievous injuries. Mimmoth herself is currently purring up a storm on Theo’s lap, so I think it’s safe to say she feels very sorry for what she did.
> 
> \- Sleipnir

\--

** _GIFSET_ **

** _cancel-gilgamesh-wulfenbach_ **

> He’s a disaster. He looks terrible and I hate him. 10/10 would fuck.

\----------

** _accessibilitytube_ **

> ** [ID: five gifs of Gil Holzfäller in various states of bad fashion. He is charred and still slightly smoking in three of the gifs]**

\----------

** _jung-was-a-freudian-fraud_ **

> Dude, why is your entire blog just this
> 
> I thought you were a callout blog

\----------

** _cancel-gilgamesh-wulfenbach_ **

> I am. I’m canceling him because I’m outraged that he can look so attractive while having no fashion sense.

_43 notes_

\--

** _Twitter_ **

**Phyllis K. Coleman **_@PhyllisKC_ 5w

all you who follow Annie Storm are going down the wrong path!  
you think the LORD is going to let her into heaven when she refuses to see that a woman’s place is to marry man and have children? She promotes lesbianism and rejecting His way and she is going to hell!!!

|

**Annie Storm **_@AStormgirl_ 2h

You're missing all the completely legitimate reasons I'm going to hell but sure, Jan

** _427 comments – 121k retweets_ **

\--

[transcript from 7AM news, channel 3]

_"Recently, YouTube star Annie Storm, known for her educational videos about the history of torture and murder, came under fire regarding her persona's tendency to joke about having been a murder victim, having killed people, and similar topics. In a shocking video released yesterday morning, Storm addressed the harassment and linked several articles on the topic of her life prior to joining the online video community._

_“Storm's father was the infamous Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus, a serial killer who managed to go undiscovered for fifteen years, which included most of Storm's childhood. At the age of seventeen, Storm found herself the latest target of her father's murderous ambitions, and killed him self-defense. The incident left Storm hospitalized, a period during which her heart stopped on multiple occasions and left her legally dead at least twice._

_“She states that it is her right to make light of her own traumas as a manner of dealing with them and coping, and that the only people she'll accept arguing with her on front are those that have been through similar circumstances. Her brother and cousins, also part of the educational vlogger community, have publicly stated their support of her stand on this subject. We attempted to contact Storm, but she states that she's said all she has to say, and declined to join us for an interview._

_“Various communities online are still in a flurry of activity after the video's release, and our tech team assures us that there are no signs that the arguing and discussion will die down any time soon. Now over to Andrew, who's got some news on the recent Mayoral election in Paris. Andrew?"_

\--

** _oxblood-mariachi-band_ **

> Okay, so I see Annie Storm trending and everyone on my dash is freaking out
> 
> But her latest video is blocked in my country
> 
> All I know is that apparently she’s not cancelled anymore?
> 
> Someone please explain

\----------

** _stormtube-fam-superfan_ **

> Okay, so here’s the summary. I’m going to go into some things that are common knowledge in the Stormtube fandom just in case this is one of those “discourses from the deep that you only catch from the corner of your” moments for fandom tumblr peeps:
> 
> Annie Storm is a vintage YouTuber part of a larger group called “Vintage Scientia” and she focuses on some dark subjects, primarily torture and murder throughout the ages. Her sense of humor is very macabre, and she dresses and talks like she’s from the Victorian Era. A lot of her videos have earned her a LOT of hate because of the subject matter or the sense of humor, because they believe she’s making fun of the subjects in question (most frequently rape, abuse, and misogyny-motivated crimes) in a way that cheapens them and is insulting to people that have actually experienced these things.
> 
> Yesterday morning, she posted a video on her channel in conjunction with her brother, T. Stormboy, to address the fact that she’s been getting death threats and extreme cyber harassment she’s been receiving due to this.
> 
> Now, I want to make this clear: I don’t think ANYONE deserves to be on the receiving end of death threats just because of some off-color jokes or people interpreting their content as ‘fetishizing’ things that are dark. I generally don’t think you should be sending death threats PERIOD, but the cyber harassment was way more than the supposed crime deserved.
> 
> That said, Annie’s actually background (which she apparently didn’t actually try that hard to keep a secret, but nobody looked into it that hard) blasts all the existing arguments out of the water.
> 
> Trigger warnings for the following: serial killers, murder, child abuse, domestic abuse, emotional abuse, physical abuse, violent assault, implications of possible sexual abuse, incestuous implications, severe injuries and near-death, gaslighting.
> 
> Annie Storm’s real name is Anevka Sturmvoraus. Her brother, T. Stormboy, is Tarvek Sturmvoraus. Their father was Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus. If that name sounds familiar, it’s for a _good fucking reason._
> 
> **Read More**
> 
> [tbd] years ago, there was a series of disappearances in the area surrounding Sturmhalten, a small city in northern Romania. These disappearances all concerned young women, generally blonde, with then-recent academic achievements. Police investigated, but nothing was ever discovered. These lasted until about [tbd], when the local emergency line received a call frantically begging for an ambulance. While the actual words aren’t available to us (I’m sure they haven’t been released, but also they were in Romanian, so there’s that), the dispatcher saw fit to also send police to investigate.
> 
> The ambulance and police came upon the Sturmvoraus family, a local family descended from nobility that were still often somewhat-jokingly referred to as the Prince of Sturmhalten (and his children). Aaronev lay dead upon the floor, Anevka was bleeding out and getting there, and Tarvek was—according to his testimony in yesterday’s video—trying to stem the bleeding.
> 
> The investigation revealed that Aaronev had been behind a good ninety percent of the disappearances in the area in the past fifteen years, and had been responsible for a round dozen from abroad. Altogether, there were some four dozen dead girls, making him one of the most prolific serial killers in the last century. The exact numbers are uncertain—a few of the skulls weren’t in good enough shape to confirm, and there might be more that he didn’t keep the skulls from (oh yeah, those bones were trophies)—but ‘near fifty’ is… pretty accurate.
> 
> Tarvek was the only conscious, living person that had any idea what happened that night when the police and ambulance came, and the story he told was a gruesome one. Tarvek and Anevka hadn’t been aware of their father’s crimes until a few years prior; they’d grown up mostly attending boarding schools and rich kid summer camps, or visiting their cousins in Paris.
> 
> According to Tarvek, their father had been sacrificing these girls in what was either a twisted way to honor Lucrezia Mongfish (yes, the makeup guru), or an attempt to _bring her back to life._ As outlandish as it seems, records from Aaronev’s private correspondences confirmed that, while it was probably the first, he was definitely _claiming_ the second to the army of women he’d been using to procure the girls he deemed ‘test subjects,’ though the murders began several years before Lucrezia’s disappearance. Aaronev and Lucrezia had been classmates during university, and collaborated during their professional careers until Lucrezia moved from chemical engineering to cosmetics. Aaronev’s journals suggest that he was unhealthily in love with the woman, while comments gathered from their old friends when the story first broke indicated that Lucrezia had considered him useful but felt no real attachment to him.
> 
> In their early adolescence (Tarvek 11, Anevka 14), they witnessed their mother be ‘sacrificed’ for Lucrezia’s sake. I haven’t been able to find much information on what the situation looked like, but apparently there was a lot of blood (unsurprising), and Aaronev managed to cover it up, either by faking it as a suicide or accident, or by paying off the authorities to claim it was.
> 
> At any rate, their mother’s death was used to ensure Tarvek and Anevka’s silence. Per Tarvek’s testimony, they were told that they would suffer the same fate if they dared to tell anyone, and that they would be considered complicit if they shared the information, because the authorities would believe Aaronev if he told them the kids had known the whole time.
> 
> I mean, obvious gaslighting to adults, but to the kids? They believed it, not in the least because he ensured they were homeschooled from there on after, and constantly escorted by highly-paid guards that didn’t care what Aaronev did so long as they got paid.
> 
> (Fun fact! Most of those guys are serving life sentences, or fugitives.)
> 
> As you can probably guess, it gets worse! Now, Anevka and Tarvek still had… _some_ contact with relatives, all of it heavily monitored. At one point, they managed to conspire with their cousins, Xerxsephnia (Seffie) and Martellus von Blitzengaard (Sophie Blitz and Tweedle D.), to get out of there. Details are unclear, but from what I understand, there as a function where Anevka used Tarvek to slip a letter to Seffie, who slipped it to Martellus, who then managed to pass Anevka a whole lot of ‘get the hell out and buy some bus tickets or something’ cash at a different function a few months later. Tarvek and Anevka were about 14 and 17 respectively at this time; Sophie and Martellus were 14 and 16. Their grandmother (Duchess Terabithia) was purportedly involved, but was unable to approach the children without raising suspicion, hence the usage of Von Blitzengaards.
> 
> Aaronev discovered their plans a few nights before they were set to leave and… well, he followed through.
> 
> Er, this next part is conjecture, but from what Tarvek says, Aaronev locked him in another room and started ‘the ritual’ on Anevka, following all the ‘proper’ steps. At least one journal of Aaronev’s indicates that he believed he was doing all he could to bring Lucrezia back from wherever she was, to the point of ‘finding her reborn into a body anew’ and some… slightly incoherent ramblings (investigators later said those sections of the journals were most likely written while under the influence of _something)_ that manage to imply at least _part_ of him expected to bring Lucrezia to a point where she could possess the sacrifice, in this case Anevka, his daughter… who he was now trying to replace with a woman he wanted to fuck… which…
> 
> Uh. Yeah. Just conjecture, but there are also a few comments in the video that suggested some degree of grooming and possibly non-penetrative sexual abuse? Not necessarily by Aaronev, just… idk guys, it’s a lot. I’m going to get back to what we actually know.
> 
> By the time Tarvek managed to pick the lock and get out, it was to find Aaronev trying to strangle Anevka, who had apparently managed to escape whatever creepy room the ritual was done in and attempted to incapacitate her father. Tarvek hit his father in the head with a vase, which got Anevka out, but Aaronev recovered quickly enough (because Tarvek was fourteen and kinda spindly) to throw him into a wall and go back to trying to murder his daughter. Anevka ended up managing to kill her father (which Tarvek did not witness), but got stabbed in a manner that caused spinal damage that never healed properly. Tarvek called an ambulance and tried to stem the bleeding; Anevka claims that the hospital told her she would not have survived without him pressing on the wound as he did, and even then it was touch-and-go.
> 
> Anevka corroborates most of the story, but is unfortunately unable to remember most of the violence due to the strangulation and head trauma. Long-term, there is some extreme scarring, particularly on her neck and the stabbing (which she shows on the video, and the look in her eyes when she does is… kind of horrifying, just ftr), permanent spinal damage (requires a wheelchair the vast majority of the time, and needs elbow crutches whenever she wants to walk around), some short-term memory issues, chronic pain, some issues with fine motor control (Tarvek actually makes the steampunk assistive tech she’s got on in some of her appearances), and all the general PTSD you’d expect.
> 
> Most of the information I’ve shared is either from her video (particularly her the long-term consequences in terms of her disabilities and mental health) or from the videos and articles she linked as evidence (a lot of the details regarding the investigation that took place while she was hospitalized). She was not charged for the death of her father, due to the crystal-clear evidence that it was self-defense, and later gained a degree in forensic anthropology, which she is now working on a Master’s degree in.
> 
> (Couldn’t figure out where to put this, but she implied more than once in the video that her disabilities made her a common target for sexual harassment in her initial years at university. She did not address whether anyone managed more than the infamous con-copper whose knee she broke last year.)
> 
> If you’ve read this far, you’re probably kind of horrified by what, exactly, Annie Storm is trending for. It’s not a fun ride, and it puts all the harassment she’s been put through in a whole new light.
> 
> I can’t speak for her and say her videos are a form of working through the trauma, or a way to share the histories of people who went through the same thing she did, or just practice for when she goes into academia (she’s previously stated an interest in becoming a university professor).
> 
> What I _can_ say is that everyone who’s accused her of being insensitive to people who were victims of murder, to the families of victims, to victims of abuse and gaslighting and domestic violence and mental illness, to the disabled and queer communities by being a ‘bad example’ of them, to _everyone_ that’s accused this woman of being insensitive to _exactly the kind of victim she survived being…_
> 
> To everyone who said she _fetishizes_ and _idolizes_ serial killers…
> 
> To everyone who told her to kill herself…
> 
> You owe her a _fucking_ apology.

_145,603 notes_

\--

**From: Gil  
**You two doing okay?

**From: Tarvek  
**Define ‘okay’

**From: Gil  
**Well… better than the night you stayed with me and my dad before your Grandma took custody?

**From: Tarvek  
**Gilgamesh  
I love you  
But LITERALLY ANYTHING is better than that night  
Given that my dad had just died and my sister was hospitalized  
we literally just did a video on it????

**From: Gil  
**I mean  
That would be the second-worst  
Seeing as the actual attempted murder was the night before, and THAT was spent getting interrogated by detectives

**From: Tarvek  
**I am going to fucking murder you

**From: Gil  
**Rude

**From: Tarvek  
**Don’t test me, murder’s in my blood

**From: Gil  
**RUDE

\--

** _stormtube-fam-superfan_ **

> Guys, I know we all have a lot to say on the Storm Sibs video.
> 
> _Please_ stop asking me to gif it. It’s incredibly triggering to me. I was okay watching it through once, but it’s too much for me to have fun making gifs the way I do with her character videos.
> 
> Thank you

_54 notes_

\--

** _Twitter_ **

**Janice Jalapeno** _@JaniceHallas_ 2w

Hey **@Annie Storm**, are you a vampire?

|

**Annie Storm **_@AStormgirl_ 3h

Yes, I’m legally dead and I wear glitter. Next question.

** _347 comments – 56k retweets_ **

\--

** _[Deactivated Account]_ **

> Annie Storm is a terrible person because she jokes about murder, normalizes violence, and gives people instructions on how to commit a murder and get away with it.

\----------

** _livingin1892_ **

> OP somehow forgot she literally has killed someone and gotten away with it, but go off I guess.

\----------

** _kingkillercasanova_ **

> IT WAS SELF-DEFENSE

\----------

** _livingin1892_ **

> lol

_508 notes_

\--

** _Twitter_ **

**Sally V. K. **_@sallyvk12_ 3mon  
Today I learned that Aggie Clay’s brother died as a toddler and they think her mom might have been involved, I’m…  
Y’all, that VS video about her backstory was DARK.

(1/?)

|

Like I saw someone on tumblr (idk if any of you hang around there but ‘agatha-h-is-a-monster’ absolutely HATES Aggie and of course it was them) saying that the whole “sometimes emotional abuse just doesn’t feel real” comment was her somehow… saying emotional abuse isn’t real?

Which it CLEARLY WASN”T but anyway

|

IDK I’m just having some weird emotions right now. A close friend of mine had a brother die pretty young (seven, not one-and-a-half), but she called me up SOBBING about this and I just… man. It’s heavy stuff.

|

**HufflePuffingWeed **_@JKRstan2018_3mon

Lmao how much do you wanna bet **@AStormgirl** is going to make some asshole joke about infanticide in her next video

|

**Annie Storm **_@AStormgirl_ 3mon

I’m only going to say this once:

Stop @-ing me about this. I'm not going to joke about infanticide to someone who's literally had it happen in the family, so step off. Agatha is a coworker I deeply respect, and she’s very close to my brother. My taste for dark humor does not extend to callous, directed cruelty to people I am in close, regular contact with.

|

**Annie Storm **_@AStormgirl_ 5h

Super belated summary: I’m a disabled gothic survivor of murderously violent assault with a macabre sense of humor and aesthetic. I’m not a monster.

** _203 comments – 24k retweets_ **

\--

[video thumbnail featuring Ariadne Steelgarter shouting, with a photo of T. Stormboy in a circle above and to the left]

**A Response to Suddenly Popular Claims of Hair Care Norms in 1830s Men of the Gentry in Rural Sussex  
**March 5, 2019 60k likes, 53k dislikes  
_Posted by _Ariadne Steelgarter

See references linked below

\----------

**COMMENTS**

> _Kleptofarts  
_Is… is this actually a thing people argue about
> 
> _LanguidLiar  
_Oh god for fuck’s sake Ariadne  
I love you but you have GOT to stop picking fights with Stormboy
>
>> _Jennyanyetc  
_Seriously, this is like… the weirdest rivalry in this entire community right now
> 
> _JoeSchmoe420  
_I… I watched the entire video. I’m _still_ not sure I understand what her problem is with his theory?
>
>> _CatMango  
_Basically? Timing. Some things came into vogue a few years earlier than others, or came in a few years earlier in urban centers than in rural communities.  
It’s basically nitpicking to the extreme considering how many conflicting sources are available. She and Stormboy just REALLY hate each other for no reason we’re privy to.
>> 
>> _Birber  
_jfc not this AGAIN
>>
>>> _HugoBADBOSS  
_Oh hey, it’s you again!  
I agree, tho

\--

**From: Bang  
**Dude

**From: Anevka  
**?

**From: Bang  
**i thot u were staying off social media

**From: Anevka  
**Is this about the tweet? Check the timestamp, I saved that bitch weeks ago  
so I could fuck with people and tweet without acknowledging anything.

I’ve got a few more up my sleeve

**From: Bang  
**livingin1892

**From: Anevka  
**Ah.  
The first thing was a queued post to fuck with people again  
The second one was… I saw my activity feed and couldn’t help myself

**From: Bang  
**get off of tumblr and rite a script or something

**From: Anevka  
**lmao  
make me

**From: Bang  
**MAYBE I WILL

**From: Anevka  
**lol

Bang?

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang.

_[fifteen minutes later]_

SHIT IS THAT YOU AT THE DOOR

**From: Bang  
**BETTER BELIEVE IT, BITCH

\--

** _canterbury-fuckery_ **

> Lmao you expect me to believe that Annie _didn’t_ have any options? That she _didn’t_ know? She was SEVENTEEN. Girl knew what was going on and probably helped.

\----------

** _hasta-la-fiesta_ **

> Dude, what the actual fuck

\----------

** _canterbury-fuckery_ **

> I’m just saying, you’ve watched her videos, right? How she gets all excited about this stuff? Bitch helped and then cried until they let her off because she’s a rich white girl

\----------

** _hasta-la-fiesta_ **

> THEY HAVE HOSPITAL PHOTOS???
> 
> POLICE RECORDS?????
> 
> _THERE IS SO MUCH EVIDENCE THAT SHE NEARLY DIED?????????_

_975 notes_

\--

** _You have THREE new messages_ **

“Oh, uh—sorry, I thought I was going to get a person—this is Marjory Gillens, with the Sparkside Gazette? I was hoping to do an interview with Annie Storm about her choice to pursue a career in academia on a topic so closely related to the incidents described in the Sturmvoraus Siblings video, and how she accounted for her disabilities in the process. You can reach me at **[redacted]. **I work eight to four, eastern time. Okay, um, thank you!”

** _BEEP_ **

“Vintage Scientia, this is Janey Jenson, and I’m on the promotional team at Leathers of Londinium. I was provided with your team’s professional contact line by Trelawney Thorpe. We’d like to do a sponsorship with several of your channels, primarily T. Stormboy, Sophie Blitz, Van Heliotrope, Annie Storm, and Dunce Stunts. We’d be paying per-video promotional fees and providing sample products that those sponsoring would keep, such as leather book-bindings, gauntlets, messenger bags, and so on. You can call me back at **[redacted] **or reach out to the contact email listed on our site. Thank you for taking the time to listen to this message.”

** _BEEP_ **

“Listen here you fucked-up piece of—” **_BEEP_**

** _Message has been deleted._ **

\--

** _Twitter_ **

**Friendship Is Horticulture **_@Friendshipgarden_3w  
_Replying to @AStormgirl and @PrincessOfMakeup_

Hey, Annie, I applaud your ability to not give a fuck about, like… anything.

|

**This User is Gay **_@gayestunicorn879_3w  
_Replying to @AStormgirl and @Friendshipgarden_

lmao did your field of fucks run dry and barren? do you care about ANYTHING?

|

**Annie Storm **_@AStormgirl _9h

I stopped caring about things the day my heart stopped beating. My heart is back in action, but my ability to give a fuck is, sadly, not so lucky.

** _2.8k comments – 129k retweets_ **

\--

“Hey, it’s Agatha Heterodyne, can you put me through to Terabithia? Thanks.”

_click_

“Hello?”

“Hello, Duchess Valois. I have a suggestion for a larger collab coming up. I wanted to run the basic idea past you before putting in a more formal report, Your Grace.”

“Child, I’ve known you for years and you’ve arguably got more right to your title than I do to mine.”

“Of course, Your Grace.”

“I will hang up if you continue, Agatha, I’m not so young that I have time for your games.”

“Er, right, anyway. Sorry, Granny Storm. I was talking to Great-Great-Uncle Faustus—”

“He still wants in?”

“—and I realized that—what? No—I realized that we could do an overnight adventure video in Castle Heterodyne. It’s arguably haunted, lots of history, lots of chances to prank each other, and Van would flip out at how good it would be for the tourism board. We could do it as a fundraiser event, since I’d hope to involve most or all of us.”

“Hm…”

_-several seconds of silence-_

“I like it. Send me a rundown on the details and I’ll look it over with Seffie. Your great-uncle approved of the idea?”

“Honestly, he started cackling and talking about how much he wants to scare the pants off everyone when I brought it up, so I’d say yes.”

“Good, I expect your proposal by tomorrow at noon.”

\--

** _Twitter_ **

**Colette Voltaire ** _@C-Voltaire 6h_

Quick request: please stop having an edit war over my Wikipedia and VS-wiki pages. Someone keeps changing my religion and back. The status this morning was correct: my mother is Muslim, and my father is Catholic, and I myself am still figuring things out. Please do not make edits to reflect a choice in my faith as of this time.

** _30 comments – 12 retweets_ **

\--

** _stormtube-fam-superfan_ **

> Okay so possibly THE weirdest thing right now is that Annie Storm is replying to old posts and tweets and YouTube comments from BEFORE the Sturmvoraus video with references to all the stuff she talked about in it.
> 
> I mean, you know the old callouts. They’d have a screenshot of her start-of-video trigger warning list and would yell about how inappropriate it is to talk about this stuff and show it like that, and she’d just respond with “What, so you’re saying I SHOULDN’T tell people what’s coming up so they can opt out? Really? That’s your argument?” (link to that exact exchange), and obviously like… _like…_
> 
> Okay
> 
> You’ve all seen the _really_ standard callouts, right? About how she’s being callous to victims of violent and sexual crimes, and glorifying abusers and murderers?
> 
> Right.
> 
> Just… look at this.
> 
> **_SCREENSHOT_**
> 
> [Image Description: a tweet and response. The username for the first tweet is blacked out. It is dated by about seven weeks from today, which is approximately four weeks prior to the airing of the Sturmvoraus Siblings video. It reads, “Hey **@AStormgirl,** can you maybe stop fetishizing serial killers on your channel? All you’re doing is making it look like a good idea for other people to do the same thing. I know you probably, like, get off on all the murders or whatever, but it’s gross.”
> 
> The second tweet is a response from five hours ago by Annie Storm; this is a little over two and a half weeks after the airing of the video. It reads, “So, we can all agree this aged REALLY poorly, right?”
> 
> End ID]
> 
> I just… I can’t stop looking at these. The video aired almost three weeks ago, and she’s been posting two or three of these a day, just responding to messages people sent her weeks or months ago to point out just how uncomfortable this is in light of all the recent information, and…
> 
> IDK
> 
> I loved Annie before the Sturmvoraus video went up. I still do, probably even more, but this entire situation is just so goddamn _weird._

_634 notes_

\--

_Transcript of video recently posted to Instagram **@astormgirl**_

“It’s been three weeks, people. You’ve all watched the video by now, I’m sure. This wasn’t just about the harassment, or providing myself a Freudian excuse. The former was concerning. The latter, I never needed, because even without my backstory, I should have been allowed to make the videos as I did, with the character and costume, the topics and trigger warnings, all of it.

“The reason I posted that video was to prove a point: I have the exact kind of excuse and backstory so many of you touted as the only acceptable reason to present as I did. I was exactly the kind of victim you said I was being insensitive to. And you know what?

“I should _never_ have had to share my deepest traumas to get people to stop sending me death threats and telling me to kill myself. Nobody should _ever_ have to share their traumas to appeal to purity culture policing with rules lifted straight from the Puritans. The next time you want to dogpile someone for creating content, content that is _warned for_ and _legal_ and _researched, _content that addresses abuses and horrors that shouldn’t be forgotten lest we repeat them… the next time you want to dogpile someone for writing porn you don’t approve of because it’s a weird kink, or an age difference, or noncon—and yes, I’m one of those people, and yes, it’s a form of trauma coping, and yes, it’s all tagged—then maybe take a moment, or five, or a million, to remember that you don’t know what’s on the other side of the screen.

“If it’s not hurting anyone outright, just blacklist and move the fuck on. I shouldn’t have had to tell you all that my father was a _serial killer_ that tried to _murder me_ for you to stop accusing me of being horny for serial killers.

“Nobody should _ever_ have to do something like that.”

_End transcript_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those 'have to be in JUST the right mood to write' fics, y'know?
> 
> Anyway, go check out my other GG fics, or if you're into Miraculous Ladybug, check out my new fic "Crimson Vision."


End file.
